Tim Moshansky
Tim Moshansky is a Canadian location scout who worked as a Location Scout for Location Manager Ann Goobie and Assistant Location Manager Paul Giordano on the sequel , directed by Justin Lin. http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf Moshansky attended the St. Michael's University School in Saanich, British Columbia, Canada and the University of Victoria between 1983 and 1988 where he graduated with a bachelor of arts in English and Film. Career Film and television Moshansky's first credit in the film industry was working as set production assistant and extras wrangler on the Japanese war drama Ten to Chi to in 1990. He also appeared as a background actor in these scene filmed outside Calgary, Alberta. In 1995, he joined the Director's Guild of Canada and started to work as production assistant, location scout and assistant location manager being the comedy Man of the House (1995), the family adventure Alaska (1996, production management by Stewart Bethune), the romance Bliss (1997, with Leigh Taylor-Young), and the television thriller The Hunted (1998, with Mädchen Amick) among his first credits. Moshanksy also worked as location scout on the television comic adaptation Nick Fury: Agent of Shield (1998, with Ron Canada and Roger R. Cross, executive produced by Stan Lee), the thriller Double Jeopardy (1999, starring Ashley Judd), the action films Reindeer Games (2000) and Get Carter (2000), the science fiction film The Core (2003, with Glenn Morshower, Bruce Greenwood, and Alfre Woodard), the television romance Miss Texas (2005), the crime thriller Firewall (2006, with Virginia Madsen and Jimmy Bennett and executive produced by Dana Goldberg), the family comedy RV (2006, with Rob LaBelle and Brian Markinson and produced by Chris Soldo), the horror sequel White Noise 2: The Light (2007), the crime drama 88 Minutes (2007, with Neal McDonough and Kaj-Erik Eriksen), the sequels AVPR: Aliens vs Predator - Requiem (2007) and The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009, with Billy Burke and Michael Welch), the action film The King of Fighters (2010), thhee horror sequel Final Destination 5 (2011), the comedy The Big Year (2011), the pilot episodes of The Secret Circle (2011, with Thomas Dekker and Adam Harrington and music by John Frizzell) and Alcatraz (2012, with Leon Rippy, Bumper Robinson, and Paul McGillion, produced by J.J. Abrams and Bryan Burk, and music by Michael Giacchino), the horror thriller The Possession (20112, starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan), and Bryan Singer's television fantasy drama Mockingbird Lane (2012, written and produced by Bryan Fuller, with John Kassir, and costume design by Robert Blackman). In 2012, Moshansky received a DGC Team Award nomination from the Directors Guild of Canada in the category Television Movie/Mini-Series for his work on the drama Magic Beyond Words: The JK Rowling Story. More recent work as location scout include the fantasy film Horns (2013), the fantasy film Seventh Son (2014), and the drama Fifty Shades of Grey (2015). Writing and developing Between 1990 and 1991 he worked as managing editor for Where Victoria Magazine followed by work as freelance writer for various magazines. Under the label First Wave Publishing, Moshansky released his first book, "A to Z Guide to Film Production Terms", in 1995 which was published in its fifth edition in 2010. In 2006 Moshansky and his brothers Perry, Sheldon and Travis published the book "A to Z Guide to Hockey Terms" and in 2012 Moshansky co-developed the iPhone App "Hockey Terms" based on this book. http://www.thehockeybook.com http://www.amazon.com/A-Z-Guide-Hockey-Terms/dp/0968070221 External links * * Tim Moshansky at LinkedIn.com Category:Location staff